


Hive

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: K10 verse redux [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ben 10 Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, K10verse, Parent Nick Fury, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), season 3 based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Kaden loses a good friend and now has to keep a promise to take care of the woman they both love





	1. Rage and Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is a ground up rewrite of the Hive Saga in my K10 AU of the MCU. I decided to go and rework this story-line with what I've learned in the last couple years I've been doing this and turn it into a more refined version.

The ride up to the Zephyr was quiet, the containment pod left a crumbling castle behind, and my friend Grant Ward behind, dead on Maveth. Coulson tried to talk to me, but I shrugged him off. When he tapped my shoulder I almost punched him. Daisy broke it up before it even started.

Daisy looked at me, and said “Kaden what happened?”

“Grant’s dead, Coulson killed him in cold blood for no reason other than revenge, I thought you were better than that Phil,” I shot at Coulson, he didn’t respond. We got on the Zephyr and I immediately got as far away from Coulson as fast as I could.

Bobbi saw me and followed me. I was angry, sad, and everything else in between.  

“Kaden,” Bobbi said.

I turned around and she saw the tears building up behind my eyes. Bobbi embraced me and said, “It’ll be okay.”

“How, I just saw a man that I’ve respected for a good part of my life murder someone I called my friend,” I replied as we parted, “How am I going to work with him now, when I know what he did.”

“Kaden, don’t think about that now, once we get back to base how about you take some personal time,” Bobbi suggested.

“I’ll think about it,” I replied as I headed toward the kitchen. I looked through the cabinets and found May’s Scotch, any other time I would be afraid she would shoot me if she caught me drinking her scotch but given the circumstances I didn’t give a damn. I grabbed a tumbler when I heard “Drinking alone,” I turned and saw Daisy, she had gotten out of her gear and was back in her regular clothes.

I grabbed another tumbler and poured each of us a glass. “To Grant Ward, the one we lost and the one we’ll never forget,” Daisy said.

“Salut,” I replied, and we clinked our tumblers and took a sip. “Wow,” I said reacting to the taste. I looked at the date on the bottle and it was 1988, May had good taste in Scotch. Once we were finished I placed the Scotch back in the cabinet, I would normally keep drinking, but again we were sure May would shoot us if she caught us.

“Are you alright?” Daisy asked.

“No, I’m not, he didn’t deserve to be left there, yes he did terrible things to all of us, but no one deserves to be left there. If it was possible I would’ve brought his body back, so I could bury him.” I then felt an ache in my side.

 “Do you want me to stay with you tonight?” Daisy asked. Whenever one of us was having a hard time after a taxing mission Daisy and I would platonically share a bed to comfort each other.

“No, not tonight I just need to be alone with my thoughts,” I replied, and Daisy nodded.

When we reached my bunk Daisy embraced me and I hugged her back. “What was that for?” I asked as we separated.

“I just thought you could use it,” she replied, and I smiled.

I slid open the door to my bunk and said, “Good night.”

“Night,” Skye replied as I slid the door closed.

I took off my jacket, shirt and shoes and lay down on the bed.

Everything that happened on Maveth came back to me at once.

Coulson crushing Grant’s chest _“NOOO”_

Me running to Grant’s side _“Come on Grant stay with me,”_ I said, it wouldn’t have done any good, but someone had to say it.

Then Grants last words that he barely muttered to me _“Take care of Skye,”_ he said.

“I will,” I muttered under my breath.

A tear came down my face as the Ultimatrix glowed a purple light, I didn’t think anything of it, so I just went to sleep.

When we got back to the Playground the next morning I was walking down the hall when I heard Coulson say “Kaden.”

I kept walking ignoring him.

“Kaden, I did what I had to do,” Coulson said trying to justify his actions.

That made me stop in my tracks, I turned to look at him and said, “What you had to do, fucking crushing a man’s chest, leaving him for dead on a desolate planet, I’m beginning to wonder if your mind hasn’t totally healed from the GH325.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Coulson asked.

“It means I’m calling your competence to be the Director of SHIELD into question, what you did was commit cold blooded murder, I don’t give a flying fuck if he was the enemy or not, Grant Ward was my friend, and you murdered him.”

That ended the conversation as I continued walking down the hall. I stopped at the corner and saw Daisy, she had heard everything, no words were exchanged between us, we just kept walking in opposite directions.

Skye went to her room to be alone. She heard what went down with Kaden and Coulson, she then slid down to the floor crying. Yes, she hated Grant for betraying her and everyone else, but there will always be that part of her that will always love him. 

**Six Months later…**

I was sulking in the lounge when Daisy came over to me and said, “Let’s get out of here I want to show you something.”

“Okay,” I replied.

Daisy drove me to the hill she would go to when she was living in her van. We got out of the car and we sat down on the ground and watched the sun go down.

“I hope he’s happy wherever he is,” I said.

“So do I,” Daisy replied.

We then got a message on our phones telling us to report in. We returned to the Playground and headed to Coulson’s office.

“What is it?” I asked. We were directed towards the view screen and we were shown security footage and what we saw shattered me and Daisy, it was Grant but there was something different.

“That’s not Ward, it’s here” I said.

“Hive,” Jemma said.

I turned to glare at Coulson and I was furious. Later that night when everyone had gone to sleep I walked up to Coulson in the hallway as he was leaving his office and punched him in the face. “You son of a bitch,” I said as I threw another punch this time to the gut, “You did this,” he tried to counter using his prosthetic, but I trapped his punch and pulled the robotic hand off and kicked him to the ground. I then kicked him in the ribs, “all because you were blinded by anger over the death of a woman you barely knew who violated basic human rights by rounding up Inhumans. Like. cattle,” I told him punctuating each word with a kick to the ribs. “I should kill you, but you died once already,” I said as I crushed the prosthetic, threw it on the ground and walked away leaving Phil helpless as Grant had been when he was murdered.

The next morning I was in a coffee shop, drinking a cup black coffee and reading the paper. The U.N was debating about Enhanced people being held accountable for their actions.

Then Nick Fury, my adoptive father and the former Director of SHIELD sat down across from me. Nick being the legendary Spy that he is could basically show up just about anywhere.

“I take it you know why I’m here,” Nick said.

“Yes, but I don’t want to talk about it,” I replied as I picked up my coffee and headed outside.

Nick followed me and said, “We are talking about this Kaden, you assaulted the Director of SHIELD.”

“Phil killed Grant Ward in cold blood, he was my friend I was there when everyone else had given up on him,” I said as we stopped in the middle of an alley, “and Phil just crushed his chest, goddammit Nick why didn’t you give me the job.”

“You weren’t ready,” Nick simply said.

“I wasn’t ready, I’ve fought aliens, killer robots and I have logged more missions on par with Barton and Romanov, you and Robert trained me to be the best.”

“That doesn’t qualify you for the job,” Nick replied sternly, sticking by his decision to make Coulson the new Director of SHIELD.

He was right I wasn’t qualified, I was just angry at Coulson, “What should I do?”

“Apologize, and move on,” Nick said.

I nodded, and Nick and I embraced, “Have you seen the footage?” I asked.

“Yeah, I cannot believe HYDRA worships that damn thing, let alone Gideon Mallick,” Nick replied as we sat down on a nearby bench.

“HYDRA really did have people in all aspects of SHIELD, even the World Security Council,” I always felt there was something off about Mallick, I met him a few times when I accompanied Nick to meetings during my early days as an Agent, but I never suspected he would be one of the heads of HYDRA, let alone the head of some religious faction.

“How are you holding up, you know other than lashing out at one of your bosses?” Nick asked.

“I’m good, it’s not my first rodeo with grief,” I answered, after a brief silence I said “I’ve gotta get back, it was good to see you Nick.”

“Good to see you too son,” Nick replied as we embraced again before going our separate ways.

I returned to the Playground and peered my head into Coulson’s office, “Um, Phil can I talk to you for a second?” I asked.

Phil looked up from his work and saw that it was me, “sure, come in,” he said.

I sat down across from him and took a deep breath, “I’m sorry for the beating I gave you, and the things I said.”

“I understand Kaden, you were grieving, and it was my fault, I brought that thing to Earth in Ward’s body,” Phil replied, “I let my anger cloud my judgment, and as a result I brought back something that threatens to destroy this planet.”

“Sounds like every other Friday,” I said trying to lighten the mood and that got a chuckle out of Phil.

“Actually I think it’s more of a Tuesday thing, Fridays are more for Asgardians coming to visit,” Phil countered and that got me laughing.

“Well, I’m sure you have some work to do, so I’ll get out of your hair.”

Phil and I hugged, forgiving each other and I went on my way.

I went to my room and got on my computer, I pulled up the security footage of Hive. I then took out a hand-held recorder and used it to record an audio log. After a certain mission or if I just wanted to voice my thoughts, I would record an audio log, the recorder was a birthday gift from Nick on my 16th birthday.

_“Kaden Overstreet Audio log 235, Subject: Hive. The little background information on Hive comes from books recovered from one of Hydra’s castles. It turns out that HYDRA goes back farther than just World War 2 with the Red Skull. We speculate that HYDRA was founded in the 1800s or earlier. The organization was originally founded around worshiping the being known as Hive one of the first Inhumans to ever be created maybe the very first. Information from the books found at the castle says that Hive cannot survive without a human host. Recent security footage has shown that Hive is currently using the body of Grant Ward. Personal feelings aside I hope to find a way to separate Hive from Grant’s body, so I can give him a proper burial.”_

I then moved on to Hive’s abilities. _“Hive’s powers appear to be manipulation of some kind of parasite that seems to generate from his body. He also appears to be able to withstand small arms fire. The only weakness I know of is fire because back on Maveth Fitz used a flare gun to destroy Hive’s previous host, Will Daniels”._

 _“ I’m going to be honest and say that I’m afraid of what is going to happen during this trying time for me and my fellow Agents, especially one whom I’ve developed feelings for”_ what I didn’t know was that Daisy was walking by my door when she heard me say that, _“but she is with someone else, and she’s happy with him and I would be a fool that to interfere with that happiness, she is one of my best friends and I would never want to hurt her.”_

That was all I wanted to say so I ended the recording and took out the tape and stored it a lock box that I’ve been using to store all the logs I’ve recorded over the years.

* * *

 

After Daisy overheard Kaden voicing his thoughts she needed to think so she left the base and walked the streets of Los Angeles. She loved both Kaden and Lincoln, they were both great people who cared about her, that is what made this so difficult. Daisy was sipping a coffee on the bench in a park. An old man ended up sitting next to her on the far end.

“Something troubling you,” Daisy looked at him, “I’m sorry if I’m intruding it’s just that you look a little lost that’s all.”

“I’m currently having a crisis of choosing who to love,” Daisy confessed, she didn’t know what it was about this man, but she felt like she could get some advice from him.

“Ah,” the man said, “Well I don’t know if you’ll find this useful but what I would do is see where it goes and just play it by ear, if it doesn’t work out with one try the other,” the man said.

“That actually makes a lot of sense, what’s your name?”

“Stan Lee, it’s a pleasure to meet you Daisy,” Stan said.

“Wait how did you know my name?” Daisy asked looking in his direction only to find him gone, as if he had vanished into thin air. She looked around intently for about five minutes straight, but Stan had completely disappeared.

Daisy’s phone then rang, and it was Kaden, “Hello?”

“Daisy, we’ve got a lead on Hive, the alarm at an old Cybertek facility has been tripped.

“I’m on my way.”


	2. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K10 encounters Hive for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone Happy Holidays. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my Grandmother who sadly passed away only a few days ago.

I was walking through the abandoned Cybertek facility, we decided to split up to cover more ground. Then I saw Hive and I froze not out of fear but because of the fate he had subjected Grant to, a fate worse than death.

“Ah, Kaden good to see you again,” Hive said.

“I’m sorry, have we met?” I asked sarcastically as I pulled out my Walther P99 pistol and pointed it at him.

“What’s wrong, can’t recognize an old friend,” and that set me off as I started firing. I emptied the entire magazine and Hive just stood there not moving a muscle.

I then threw the gun aside and charged at him, attempting to fight him hand-to-hand, but he kept dodging until he trapped my fist, grabbed me by the neck and pushed me against the wall. He then attempted consume me like he did all the others over millennia. But then the Ultimatrix started to glow orange as his attempt was thwarted. I could’ve sworn I heard Grant’s voice.

“Oh, too bad I guess I’ll just have to kill you,” Hive said as he threw me to the other end of the hall slamming my backwards into the wall, leaving a huge dent in it. I got up using the wall for support.

“Buddy, you picked a bad day to fuck with me!” I said as I activated the Ultimatrix and transformed into Heatblast. I threw a fireball at him and he dodged, and I used that time to charge him with a punch that connected. The molten flame in my hand caused Hive’s skin to change giving me a glimpse of Hive’s true form. He then tried to counter with his parasites, I countered him by firing an endless stream of flame, incinerating the parasites. The Ultimatrix symbol on my chest then began to blink red, “Not now.”

I then turned back into my human form and Hive used that distraction to get away. Because of all the energy I used in keeping the flame alight my legs gave way and I slid down the wall, on to the ground with my back against said wall. My breathing was heavy, and my heart was beating a mile a minute.

“Kaden,” I heard Bobbi say as she and Daisy ran down the hallway to me, Bobbi managed to pick up my gun as the two came to my side. “Kaden, are you okay?” Bobbi asked.

“Yeah but, Hive he got away I messed up,” I said.

“Kaden, don’t say that we’ll get him,” Daisy said.

“Help me get him up,” Bobbi said to Daisy and the two each took an arm and helped me up. We boarded the Quinjet and Bobbi got it ready for take-off.

“I froze, it had his face,” I said getting choked up at failing to stop Hive.

Daisy then took my hand and said “Kaden, don’t do this to yourself.”

“He tried to absorb me, it felt like I was being torn apart,” I said.

“How did you stop it?” Daisy asked.

“The Ultimatrix stopped it somehow, it glowed orange and it stopped Hive.”

“Seriously where did that thing come from?”

“I was ten when I found it, I was on a camping trip with my parents, ever since then I’ve been trying to learn its origins, the symbols around the band are the only clue I have, and I’ve pretty much given up on it now.”

Daisy looked at Kaden as they finished their conversation. He looked lost, she didn’t blame him for freezing up in front of Hive. It wore the face of a man he called his friend. When she overheard him recording his thoughts on her being with Lincoln, that Kaden was in love with her but didn’t want to invade her happiness.

The Jet landed at the Playground and Kaden disembarked and headed towards his bunk. “Is he okay?” Daisy asked Bobbi. Bobbi had known Kaden since he was ten, she was there when SHIELD was testing the Ultimatrix.

“He’s like this when he has a lot on his mind, when he lost his parents it took me weeks for him to open up,” Bobbi replied.

“How bad did it get?” Daisy asked as the two headed to the lounge to talk this over.

“He was distant, he would train then go home with Fury and he would stay in his room until the next day.”

I walked into my room, took off my jacket and put it around my desk chair. I then took out a notebook I had kept all these years. I opened to a page where I had a list for the various colors I’ve seen the Ultimatrix exhibit over the years.

_Green- Charged_

_Red- Re-charging_

_Yellow- Scanning_

_Purple- Unknown_

_Orange- Preventing the invasion of an outside force into the user’s body_

_Blue- new forms unlocked_

I heard a knock at the door and I said “Come in.”

The door opened and in walked Daisy. “Hey,” she said.

“What brings you to my neck of the woods?” I asked playfully.

“I just wanted to check up on you,” she said concern lining her face.

“Bobbi told you about the aftermath of my Parents’ death, didn’t she?”

“Yes, she's really concerned about you Kaden.”

“I know it’s just, I froze when I saw that thing, I never freeze during a mission never but seeing that thing in Grant’s body.”

“It freaked you out,” Daisy said.

“Yeah,” I replied as I got up and stood against the wall, “I’m scared Daisy, I’ve lost so much, my parents, Robert, I just wish all the pain would stop.”

Daisy got up and hugged me because I clearly needed it, “I know Kaden, it’s hard but like you said to me when I first got my powers, I’m going to stand by you, no matter what.”

We parted, and I said “Thanks, Daisy I needed that.”

“Do you want me to stay with you tonight?” she asked and this time I didn’t hesitate in saying yes.

As she was leaving I asked, “Does Lincoln know about this?”

“Yeah, he does,” Daisy answered, “He’s cool with it.”

“Good,” I said relieved, Lincoln and I were good friends, and I didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize his relationship with Daisy.

**A week later…**

We were trying to rescue Charles Hinton from HYDRA on the roof of the Transia corporation building. Then he touched Daisy, showing her the future. Hinton was killed by Malick and I attacked him, and he was wearing an Exo-skeleton. He managed to punch me across the rooftop and went after Daisy. He managed to hit her and getting angry I got up and turned my skin into Diamond. Daisy managed to get up and we fought Malick side-by-side.

Lincoln helped me get her on the Quinjet and I flew us home. When we landed the three of us sat down to discuss what Daisy saw in her vision. “I don’t know when, but sometime soon one of our team is going to die.”

Before we discussed it further I heard a beeping coming from the cockpit. I sat down in the pilot seat and checked, “It’s a distress signal from the Zephyr, it’s in the Netherlands,” I tracked the signal to the Schoonebeak Oil field.

Once we got a satellite view of the place Lincoln said, “The three of us are not going to be enough to get in there.”

“Yeah, and Steve and the Avengers are on another mission the last time I checked,” then I had an idea, “Daisy, I thinks it’s time for the Secret Warriors to unite.”

Daisy nodded and left to make some calls. “Do you think they’re ready?” Lincoln asked me.

“I don’t know but they’re the best shot we have at re-taking the Zephyr.”

I went to the armory to grab some extra ammo for my Walther P99, as well as my ICER I always bring an ICER, I go lethal as a last resort, “Kaden,” I heard Daisy say, I turned and saw a worried look on her face.

“What’s wrong Daisy?” I asked.

“Do you think I’m ready to lead?” she asked me.

I looked into her eyes and said “Daisy, you’re ready, I’ll follow your lead.”

She smiled and nodded as we walked out of the armory and back to the hanger.

I flew the jet and we picked up Joey Gutierrez, and Elena ‘Yo-Yo’ Rodriguez. Daisy briefed them on the situation as I flew the jet to the oil field. I landed the Quinjet in the woods surrounding the complex. The ramp lowered, and Lincoln and the others went ahead while Daisy took me aside.

“Kaden, are you ready for this, there is a good chance we’ll run into Hive again,” Daisy pointed out, concerned for me freezing up again.

“I’m good, I’m ready,” I replied.

“Okay, let’s go.”

“Lead the way,” I said, and she smiled and went ahead.

I took a deep breath and followed her out.

About twenty minutes later we managed to get underground and into the base. “Man of all the HYDRA bases Cap told me about, this one is slickest,” I commented.

We decided to split up, Daisy went to find a way to open the hanger door, I went to see if there was any useful intel to gather, Lincoln and Joey went to secure the Zephyr, and Yo-Yo used her speed to scout the base. I made my way to a lab and I saw in a containment tube a sample of Hive’s parasite as well as some notes on it’s physiology. I placed the tube into a pocket inside my jacket and folded up the notes and putting them inside another pocket. My enhanced hearing heard footsteps heading towards the lab I was in. I turned out the lights and got to work on the computer, taking out a flash drive and began down loading the data. I used my Upgrade powers to speed up the download. Once it was done, I took out my ICER and got ready and as soon as the HYDRA tactical team entered I pounced, grabbing the one closest to me and using him as a shield. I took out the first two guys in my crosshairs, then turned the guy I was holding hostage towards me knocking him out as well. I swiftly took care of the rest and reloaded my ICER.

I was on my way to the hanger when I saw Lincoln tugging along Malick, “Little present for Coulson,” Lincoln said.

“Nice one,” I replied as we high-fived and continued toward the Zephyr. We reached the Zephyr just in time to see Daisy pull the lever that opened the Hanger door. She then grabbed a chain and rappelled down using a chain, I managed to take out my phone and record that moment. Now I know it was in the middle of a mission, but how could I not record such a bad ass moment.  

The Zephyr began to take off as I saw Joey shaking at killing Lucio and went to his side. “Joey, listen deep breaths okay,” and he nodded, I counted out when to inhale and when to ex-hale. “You good for now?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’m good thanks Kaden,” Joey replied.

I patted his shoulder and went over to FitzSimmons. I hugged them both and said, “I come bearing gifts,” and I took out the parasite sample, the notes and the flash drive, they then went to sit down in the common area to relax.

We returned to the Playground without any further issue. May took Malick to the interrogation, and everyone else disembarked. I went to my room and put my gear away, except for my ICER just in case, because with Mallick in our custody there was no way of knowing what would happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know your thoughts in the comments below.
> 
> Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


	3. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K10's heart is tested to it's limit as someone on the Secret Warriors is under Hive's control, who is it, what will he do find out now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is chapter three of my rewrite of the Hive Saga, I hope you enjoy.

I looked at Gideon Malick through the interrogation room window. He started all of this, filled Grant’s head with lies about him having a higher purpose. Not to mention he was one of the heads of HYDRA, and former member of the World Security council. I wanted nothing more than to walk in there and tear him apart, but he had information we needed to help stop Hive.

I took a deep breath and walked through the door. Malick looked at me as I sat down across from him. “So what does Fury’s pet project have to say to me?” he asked. I then grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

“You son of a bitch, you caused all of this, Grant Ward my friend is dead because of you all for bringing your deity back to Earth, he’ll destroy it just like he did Maveth,” I said as I put him down. “You may think he’ll bring salvation, but what I saw on that planet was anything but divine. I saw an entire city lifeless an entire civilization gone because of your Deity and what’s worse is that thing is using my friends body as a host.”

“Grant Ward was your friend, ‘ha’ that’s cute,” he said smugly, and I punched him in the gut and he went down. I then kicked him a couple times, I beat him up until he was a bloody mess, but I left him breathing.

This was a point where I wished Bobbi was still here, she would always calm me down. But sadly, she and Lance Hunter were disavowed last week due to that ungrateful asshole of a Russian President. The spy’s goodbye we did for them was one of the most heart wrenching moments of my life, Bobbi had always been my rock when times got tough, now she wasn’t here, but I hope to find a way to get her and Lance back on the team. I went to my room and washed my hands. Once I was done I walked out into the hall to see Andrew coming in.

“My time is almost up Melinda, I came to say goodbye,” Andrew said, and I immediately knew what he was talking about. He was going transform into Lash for the final time and after that Andrew Garner will be no more there will be only Lash.

May and I escorted him to the containment room, while outside of the room May looked like she had been through Bahrain all over again. “Are you okay?” I asked.

“Yeah, I just need a drink,” she said as she left.

Once she was gone I went into the room to talk to Andrew. Andrew had been my therapist after I lost my parents, May had recommended him to Nick, because he was her husband at the time. We got on well and became good friends, he gave me advice on how to move on and it was his all-clear that helped me become an Agent and I couldn’t thank him enough for it. Now when I look at him I see a man whose world has collapsed all around him.

“Andrew,” I said, and he looked up.

“Kaden,” was all he could say, and I couldn’t blame him, he looked disheveled. He grew a beard after weeks of being on the run.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this, you know I would’ve done everything I could to help you,” I said.

“You don’t understand, when I transform I’m not me Lash is all there is,” he said, “Kaden, I want you to do something for me.”

“What?”

“I want you to kill me before I change for the last time.”

I was stunned that Andrew would ask me that, “No Andrew, no how can you ask me to do something like that?”

“I don’t want to hurt anybody else.”

“I can’t do it I’m sorry.”

“Okay, you’re right it’s just so painful to live with what I’ve done.”

“That was not you, it was Lash.”

After a few more minutes I left the room just as Jemma and May were coming down the hall.

“What have you got there?” I asked Jemma as she carried a needle full of some strange substance.

“With the intel you gathered we were able to create a prototype vaccine for the Inhuman gene,” Jemma replied.

“Will it work?” I asked.

“There is no guarantee, but one can hope,” Jemma replied.

I went back to the interrogation room to have another chat with Malick. I sat down across from him and said, “What is Hive planning?”

“I don’t know,” he replied.

“Oh, come on you’ve spent months with him and he never let you in on what he was up to.”

“But, I can tell you this, someone on your team is under his control,” Malick said.

“What do you mean?”

“He has a way of being able to manipulate other Inhumans.”

“Why should I believe you?” I asked, it was a fair point because well Malick was the enemy and for all I know he could be bullshitting me to by time or something.

“You’ll see,” Malick said.

I left the room and went to the evidence locker to grab a couple of the books we found at the castle. I was hoping that this would either confirm Malick was lying or he was telling me the cruel truth. It stunned me to learn how far back HYDRA went, I like most people believe it began in WW2 with the Red Skull. But to learn that HYDRA goes all the way back to the 1800s was really intriguing. It took me a while, but I managed to find an excerpt from the journal that confirmed that Malick was indeed telling the truth.

_December 9, 1891_

_We have sent another sacrifice through the portal so that our entity can live a little longer. I hope to see the day when he will return and will lead an army under his sway. This world will Be ours to rule once he arrives and no one will be able to stop it. The entire world will be under his sway._

The entry disturbed me deeply, I hope we find a way to stop Hive because if we don’t the Earth is screwed. “What are you reading,” a voice said as I jumped. I turned around and saw that the voice belonged to Lincoln “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s alright, but pro tip don’t sneak up on a trained SHIELD Agent who can also transform into a variety of alien forms,” I replied.

“Noted,” Lincoln replied, and we laughed, “So why did you get those books out of storage?”

“Something Malick said has got me on edge, he could be trying to mess with my head.”

“Yeah, probably, hey um are you okay with me and Daisy?”

“Yeah, why?”

 “I’ve seen the way you look at her,” he pointed out, before I could reply he added “I get it you’ve known her longer than me, I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Lincoln, thank you for your concern, but I’m fine and it’s Daisy’s decision who she wants to be with,” I replied, “as long as she’s happy I’m happy.”

“Cool,” Lincoln replied as we bro hugged. During said hug I used the Ultimatrix to scan him to see if there was anything unusual going on with him.

I went around the base and covertly scanned Joey and Elena, but before I could scan Daisy I heard something coming from Andrew’s containment room. I ran and when I entered saw Andrew running into the containment module, I knew what was happening and I saw Melinda with a look of complete sadness in her eyes. Out of the steam Lash emerged, Andrew Garner was gone.

Melinda stepped outside, and I followed her leaving Lash to thrash around the module. I placed a hand on Melinda’s shoulder and quietly asked “are you okay?” I already knew the answer due to the tears welling in her eyes. I hugged her and said, “Don’t worry we’ll find another way to save him.”

“Kaden there is no other way,” Melinda replied.

“There is always a way,” I said.

Then the alarm went off, Melinda and I went to find Coulson. “Coulson, what’s going on?” Melinda asked.

“Malick’s dead,” Coulson replied.

Lincoln then ended up being detained, but it didn’t make sense. The scans came back and all three of them were negative.

That just left— “No, no, no” I said as I ran to the hanger. The door leading to the hanger was closing so I used my super speed to run through it just in time. Sure enough there she was, “Daisy, what are you doing?”

Daisy turned around, “Realizing what I’ve should’ve been doing.”

“Daisy listen to yourself Hive is doing this not you.”

“Kaden, he opened my eyes,” Daisy replied, “Come with me, I’ll show you” she said holding her hand out.

After a moment I said “No, I took an oath to protect this world from monsters like Hive.”

Daisy than put her back pack down on the ground and said, “Then so be it.”

We charged at each other and fought hand-to-hand. I punched, she blocked, and I followed with a kick that connected. I didn’t want to fight the woman I loved, but I would if it brought her to her senses. She then caught one of my punches and used her powers to fracture each and every bone in my arm. I fell to the ground in pain, I was clenching my teeth as tears came down my cheeks. Daisy then left using her powers to Quake the base as she left. She then looked back at me, and the look in her eyes were pleading for me to save her.

I then passed out, I managed to hear somebody yell “MEDIC!” I recognized the voice, it was Melinda.

I woke up in the Med bay with my arm in a brace to keep the bones in place while they healed. I sat up and got out of bed. When I got to the exit Melinda was there waiting for me, “Kaden, stop what you’re doing and get back in bed.”

“No, I have to go after her, I’ve got to save her.” I replied, “I made a promise to Grant I would take care of her, and I’m not about to break it now,” I said but that did nothing to get her out of my way, “Okay, can I at least go to my room, I hate being in the Med bay.”

Melinda then moved aside, and I made my way back to my room, which was thankfully undamaged from the Quake. I sat down at my desk and took a deep breath. Then I took out my recorder and started recording.

 _“Kaden Overstreet Audio Log 236: Update on Hive’s abilities: he is able to manipulate the parasites he generates so that he can control people with the illusion of them doing things of their own free will. He has taken control of the woman I love, the woman I promised Grant Ward that I would protect. My fight with her injured my arm with multiple fractures.”_ I paused my recording for a second to breathe and then I continued _“I won’t let a medical brace stop me from keeping my promise, I will save her.”_

I then ended my recording, took out the tape, stored it and placed a new tape inside, ready for when I record my next log. In all my years as a SHIELD Agent I had never thought that this would be so difficult, falling in love with someone you could lose at any minute on a mission. But to have her turn against me under the control of a monster who wiped out an entire civilization. Now our only insight into Hive’s plan is dead, and she killed him on his orders. I looked at my medical brace and used my Super Strength to rip it off piece by piece. After that I stripped my hospital gown and got into some real clothes. I then took out my jacket, the K10 jacket, my uniform and put it on. After that I grabbed my gun belt and secured it. I placed my ICER inside the holster, and my Walther P99 in the holster in my jacket. I grabbed the pieces of the medical brace and took them back to the med bay. “Do I want to know how it got that way?” the Medic asked.

“It just broke,” I said dryly.

I was walking down the hall when I saw Joey holding a duffle bag, “You’re leaving?” I asked.

“Yeah, I just need to get out of here for a while,” Joey replied.

“Well I’ll see you around Meltdown,” I said as we shook hands.

“Meltdown, I like that,” he replied.

“Stay safe, you have my number so call me if you see anything suspicious.”

“Will do and get her back Kaden.”

“I will, I already promised someone I would look after her.”

I then went down to the training room to test my arm, see if it was healed up. I lifted weights and hit the heavy bag with it. It was all good, “How is the arm?” Nick Fury asked as he came down the stairs, looking as bad ass as always in his black trench coat and eye patch over his right eye.

“Good as new,” I replied as I sat down.

“I heard about Daisy,” Nick said.

“I figured, I’m going to find a way to save her.”

“You will, that’s why you’re one of the best,” to hear that from Nick most of all was very fulfilling yes, he was my adoptive father, but he was also a legendary hero.

“I’m scared though.”

 Nick is one of the few people I can lower my defenses with. This job can take a toll on you mentally and it helps to have someone to open up to.

“I know son, but don’t worry I made sure you were trained to be one of the best Agents that SHIELD has ever seen,” Nick said.

I nodded and hugged Nick, “Okay now Coulson wants you in his office.”

“Alright,” I said as I got up leaving Nick in the training room.

When I walked into Coulson’s office, Mack, Fitz and Jemma were there waiting for me. “Good now that we’re all here we can begin,” Coulson said.

He presented the four of us with a possible target that Hive could go after, Dr. Holden Radcliffe a specialist in trans-humanism. He mostly specializes in DNA modification, so if Hive wants him we need to get to him first. “The four of you are heading to Romania, there is a Trans-humanist get together and Radcliffe will be the guest of honor.”

After the briefing ended Coulson said “Kaden, I need to talk to you for a minute alone.”

I stayed and said, “What is it?”

“There is a chance that Daisy will be there—”

“Phil, I can handle it.”

“I know but, just be careful.”

“I will sir,” I said as I left to get ready. I returned to my quarters and started packing. I packed the essentials, extra clothing, a Benelli M4 shotgun, MP5K SMG you know the usual. I modified the Benelli with a shorter barrel and a sling, so I can easily conceal it

I joined Fitz, Jemma and Mack on the Jet and Mack began prepping the plane while Jemma, Fitz and myself took our seats, I sat across from them and began taking deep breaths to ease my anxiety. I was nervous about facing Daisy, but I had to put my personal feelings aside and focus on the mission I had in front of me. The flight to Bucharest was one of the longest flights I’ve ever experienced. We finally touched down in Bucharest, Mack brought the ramp down and I picked my bag, and the others followed me. Mack checked us into the hotel where the convention was being held and went up to our rooms, which were thankfully adjoining rooms. The plan was to have me, Jemma, and Fitz go in with Mack on comms. Jemma and Fitz would be the ones to make contact with Radcliffe, while kept watch for Hive or Daisy. I got ready for the party, I donned a dark green jacket underneath was a dress shirt, and dress pants. I then grabbed my weapons and placed them where they belonged, The ICER in the right holster, the Walther P99 in left, and the Benelli on my back, a few years back I made a special holster that allowed me to conceal a shotgun vertically on my back and not interrupt my movement in any way. To get it out all I had to do was flip a switch built into my jacket and it would shoot into the air, and I would catch it and be ready for action in no time. I then went into FitzSimmons’ room to go over the plan one last time.

After the rundown Mack asked, “Are you guys ready?”

“Let’s do this,” I said and the three of us left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guy's think? let me know in the comments below, and before I forget HAPPY NEW YEAR.


	4. Fallen Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The race is on to rescue Daisy from the clutches of Hive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I have another chapter for you, enjoy.

**Bucharest, Romania**

“Okay, comm check,” I said as I walked down the stairs, Fitz, Simmons and I decided to enter the party separately, so we didn’t draw to much attention to ourselves.

 _“All clear here,”_ Fitz said.

 _“Same here,”_ Jemma added.

 _“Loud and clear here,”_ Mack said, _“Seriously I find these Trans-humanists to be a little creepy.”_

“Really have any of you guys played Deus Ex?” I said.

 _“I have,”_ Fitz said, _“Very profound message with that game.”_

 _“You can’t beat a good Cyberpunk story every now and then,”_ Mack added.

 _“Alright guys, let’s focus on the mission, we can have philosophical discussion about the world of Cyberpunk later,”_ Jemma said.

“Okay but, first name the best Cyberpunk composer on three, 1, 2, 3” I said.

“Vangelis,” we said at the same time, “Alright let’s do this.”

I reached the party and took the place in. It was a very lavish party people were dressed well, and I noticed a number of intriguing cybernetic implants visible on their bodies, a lot of people didn’t show any signs of augmentation, so I assumed they were internal. FitzSimmons entered the party dressed to the nines. They were going to try and get in to see Dr. Radcliffe while I kept watch for Daisy and Hive.

 _“Kaden, you good?”_ Mack asked.

“Yeah, I’m good,” I replied as I went to the bar and ordered a drink.

_“You sound a little agitated.”_

“I am a little,” I confessed, “How else am I supposed to feel, someone I care about is being controlled by a monster using the body of another person I care about as a vessel,” I said taking a sip of my Whisky.

During my second sip I noticed someone that looked like Daisy in the crowd. I looked at her until she looked towards me, and I realized it was someone else, false alarm.

 _“Okay we just got the okay to go see Radcliffe,”_ Fitz said over the comm.

“Okay, be careful, I’m going to check outside for any signs of Hive or Daisy,” I replied finishing my drink and leaving a tip on the bar.

 _“Affirmative,”_ Mack said switching to the screen with the security cameras pointing to the hallway.

I walked down the hallway, and then I was stabbed in the shoulder with a Terrigen crystal, I was down on one knee and I looked up to see my assailant, “Daisy,” I said.

She then tried to kick me, but I blocked and pushed her away, so I could get up. The Ultimatrix was glowing orange. Daisy and I fought, but the pain kept me back, and she used that to get away.

 _“Kaden, Kaden can you hear me?”_ Mack said loudly into the comm.

“I hear you Mack, are FitzSimmons alright?” I asked.

_“They’re fine, how are you not turning to stone?”_

“Not now Mack,” I said grabbing the crystal and painfully pulling it out. After a few seconds of breathing I stood up and headed after Daisy disabling my Comm.

I ran chasing Daisy, ignoring the pain in my shoulder and the pain was immense. I may have a healing factor, but it has nothing on Logan’s. I saw Daisy and I chased her outside into an alley. I was starting to slow down due to the pain, but I tried my hardest to not let it stop me. Unfortunately I lost track of her and I ended up punching a hole in a nearby brick wall in outrage.

I didn’t even think about going back to the Hotel and headed back to the Quinjet to nurse my injury. What made it worse was that it was inflicted by Daisy, she would never do this to me. After I finished treating the wound and taping it up and putting on a fresh T-shirt, I just sat down on the makeshift cot I made. I reached into my bag and took an old MP3 player that Bobbi gave me when I was ten back when we were testing the Ultimatrix. Ever since Bobbi was disavowed I carried it with me everywhere, I missed her, and I hoped she and Hunter were doing alright.

After a few minutes I put the player back in my bag and looked at the Terrigen crystal Daisy stabbed me with. It had changed, it was now green, and I don’t know if that was because of me or the Ultimatrix. Mack then came and joined me, he mentioned something about FitzSimmons needing time to themselves, I didn’t really pay attention and just went to sleep.

While I slept I dreamed, I was chasing Hive down a long hallway and he went through a door at the end of it. I crashed through it and saw Hive holding Daisy by the throat with one hand. She was gasping for air when Hive snapped her neck and the moment that happened I woke up breathing hard and drenched in sweat. I ran my hand through my hair and got up to go to the cock pit. I looked out into the lights of the city, and it calmed me down. I put on some fresh clothes and went for a walk.

I walked the streets of Bucharest to clear my head, I inhaled the cool early morning air. But then I saw the Ultimatrix glow purple, and I quickly deduced what it meant, Hive was nearby.

I walked into a nearby alley and took out my knife. I then felt him behind me, so I quickly turned and stabbed him. He wasn’t even phased as he punched me into a nearby brick wall. Hive then pulled my knife out of his chest and looked at it. “Very fine craftsmanship, if Grant Ward’s memories serve you made this yourself, as part of your training to become an Agent, Robert Gonzales instructed you on how to make this correct?”

“Don’t you dare say his name,” I fired back getting up.

“Well what does it matter, he’s dead anyway,” Hive said as he broke the knife in two with his bare hands, “And once I’m done his death will be but a small speck on the radar,” he coldly said as he walked away.

I picked up what was left of my knife and headed back to the Quinjet. Mack was just getting up when I came back on board. “Morning,” he said as he stretched out.

“Hey,” I replied.

“Why do you sound so down?” he asked.

“Nothing, just didn’t get much sleep is all so I went for a walk.”

“Is there a reason why your knife is broken then,” Mack said pointing to the two pieces that were once my knife in my hand.

“Hive came at me, I stabbed him, but he just shrugged it off and broke it,” I said.

“Did he say anything?” Mack asked.

“He told me that with his plan Robert’s death will be miniscule in comparison,” I replied.

“Then we better get back to base,” Mack said as FitzSimmons finally showed up.

**The Playground…**

When we got back to the Playground, Coulson debriefed the four of us. Once that was done I went to the gym. I walked up to the heavy bag and just started hitting it relentlessly. I kept seeing Hive’s face on it, mocking me. The image of him killing Daisy ran through my head as my punches increased to superhuman. I punched the bag across the room and when I caught my breath I noticed that my knuckles were bleeding. I went to my room and cleaned my hands, wincing at the sting of the hot water, once that was done, I taped up my hands with medical tape.

I then heard a knock at my door, I opened it and it was Jemma, “You have to see this, no time to explain,” she said and we both ran to Andrew’s containment room. I began worry that something may have happened to Andrew. When we entered I learned that something did happen. Andrew had returned to his human form, “Hey,” Andrew said as he knocked on the window, “Can’t a guy get some fresh clothes around here?” that caused both of us to laugh. Jemma left and came back with standard SHIELD sweats and a long-sleeved shirt. After he finished putting the clothes on I embraced him.

“It’s good to have you back Andrew,” I said.

“It’s good to be back Kaden,” Andrew replied patting me on the back.

Then Melinda came in and she Andrew looked at each other, she then came up and hugged him, it was one of the few time I had seen Melinda May genuinely smile.

Jemma ran tests on Andrew’s blood, and it turned out that the vaccine had worked, it just needed some time to act, as a bonus Andrew was now able to turn into Lash and back at will. Andrew tested it out, he took his shirt off first. It was amazing to watch him turn into Lash and back on a dime. What was more important was that we got Andrew back.

Later I was in the lounge, enjoying a beer and reading 2001: A Space Odyssey. I have always loved Sci-fi, it’s a great avenue to escape from reality for a little while. I was entranced by Arthur C. Clarke’s writing and how different it was. When you think of Sci-fi you think of high adventure and good vs evil. But with 2001 its different, it’s more of a story that makes you think about certain aspects about humanity and it is evolving.

I was taken out of my thoughts when Andrew walked in, “Hey Kaden, what are you reading?” he asked as he got himself a beer. I held the book up, the cover facing him, and he said “nice, that is a classic.”

“Yeah it is, I plan to read Rendezvous with Rama next,” I replied as he sat down next to me.

“Good,” he said as I closed the book and put it on the coffee table. I sat back, beer in my hand just allowing myself a couple minutes to relax.

“You okay Kaden?” Andrew asked, he knew how to read me, he was a psychiatrist after all.

“Not really, I’m afraid of what Hive will do to Daisy once he’s done with her,” I confessed.

“I see,” Andrew replied, “something has to be done before things get worse.”

We talked for a bit before my phone rang. I was told that I was to be in Vienna for the signing of the Sokovia Accords, I had no choice in the matter. So I packed up and headed out, to say all hell broke loose was an understatement. Bucky Barnes was framed for bombing the conference that killed T’Chaka the King of Wakanda. The Accords split the Avengers right down the middle, we ended up fighting each other and now there were only four Avengers, Rhodey’s spine was injured, Vision was moping about Wanda, Tony was just pissed off. Me, I just went back to SHIELD to get back to work on finding Hive and stopping him. I didn’t have time to think about the fallout of this Civil War, I had to focus on keeping the world safe.

**A Week later…**

**The Playground…**

When I got back I learned that Mack had been injured trying to convince Daisy to come home, I felt bad for not being there to help, but with everything that happened with the Accords, I couldn’t divert my focus.

I was walking down the hall when I saw Coulson and General Glenn Talbot walking and talking. I immediately went up to Talbot, grabbed him and forced him against the wall. “What the hell do you think you’re doing here,” I said with venom in my voice, “The Avengers are in shambles because of you and Ross.”

“Kaden, let him go,” Coulson said, “that’s an order Agent.”

I let him go, “I’m sorry, it’s been a rough few days,” I said.

“I get it son, I admire your Loyalty,” Talbot replied as he fixed his uniform.

“Don’t expect me to help hunt Cap, I want no part of it,” I said as I walked away.

I then went to the Wall of Valor. The Wall of Valor honored past SHIELD Agents, including Peggy Carter, Antoine Triplett, Jack Kirby, Steve Ditko, Len Wein, my parents, my grandfather and many other great people who helped protect the world.

Then I went to Coulson’s office to devise a plan to save Daisy from Hive’s clutches and Andrew was the solution. It’s said that all Inhumans have a purpose, and Andrew believed that it was his to save Daisy. I planted a back door in SHIELD servers for Daisy to hack into, so she could contact Lincoln.

“Lincoln, I’m not going to lie to you, this might be our only shot at saving Daisy,” I said.

“I know Kaden, I want you to promise me something,” Lincoln replied.

“What?” I asked.

“If anything should happen to me, I want you to take care of Daisy, I know you love her just as much if not more than I do,” Lincoln replied.

“I promise I will take care of her, I promised Grant the same thing before he died.”

“Good,” he replied as we hugged.

I sat and waited in the Quinjet with Andrew, this mission had a lot on the line.

“Kaden, you’ve trained for this,” Andrew said.

“Still the psychiatrist after all of this,” I quipped, and he chuckled.

“It’s what I know pal, we’ve got this.”

I knew that he was trying to assure me, I’m glad he was. Then the plan was set into motion, Lincoln ‘escaped’ and right on time the Quinjet under Daisy’s control took off. The jet approached Daisy’s location. The two of us stood up and I activated the Ultimatrix, I looked to Andrew and we nodded at each other. I pressed down on the Ultimatrix and transformed into Diamondhead and Andrew transformed into Lash. Once the door came down we ran out into the ware house. I fought J.T Slade, some blowhard calling himself Hellfire, Mack told me he was full of himself and I could see why. He was whirling around a chain that he enhanced with his pyrokinesis. I managed to throw him aside as Andrew freed Daisy, I ran to her, picking her up and carrying her onto the Quinjet. I used the powers of one of my Alien forms known as Upgrade to interface with the jet and get it ready for takeoff.

I then saw Slade’s chain coming towards us, I wrapped my arms around Daisy to shield her, but the chain didn’t hit me, I turned and saw the chain protruding through his chest. He changed back into his human form as he fell to the ground. “Andrew!” I yelled at the top of my lungs as the door to the jet closed and we got into the air.

Daisy and I went to Andrew’s side and with his last breath he said to Daisy “You’re free.”

I closed his eyes and covered him with a tarp. I then looked at Daisy and she was inconsolable, I took off my jacket and put it on her and wrapped my arms around her.

“It’s my fault, it’s all my fault,” she said through her tears. I stayed silent as I held her, and the jet took us back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below and subscribe to my page for updates on this and many other diverse works.


	5. The Circle is Now Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle with Hive is about to begin, the board is set, who will make the first move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone this is the final chapter of Hive, hoe you enjoy it.

The Quinjet made the final approach to the Playground. Daisy stopped crying and fell asleep in my arms hours ago. When the plane touched down in the hanger, I picked up Daisy bridal style. The door opened, and I disembarked with Daisy in my arms. I carried her to a containment room, set her down on the bed and left her to rest.

I returned to my room and sat down at my desk. I couldn’t look at May when I was in the hanger, Andrew was dead, and we were both devastated. Andrew was there to listen when I had an episode about finding my parents’ bodies. Day or Night I was able to call him up and he would be ready to listen to me.

I then opened my drawer and took out my recorder, pressed the button and started recording.

_“This is Kaden Overstreet Audio log *sobs*237: We did it, we rescued Daisy from Hive but at a terrible cost. Dr. Andrew Garner AKA Lash sacrificed himself during the mission. Andrew was a good friend to me and helped me deal with my parents’ death. Hive is still alive unfortunately, I hope to be ready to face him when the time comes. Daisy is resting in a containment room, she is very distraught over what happened to Andrew, she blames herself for his death. Daisy is one of the strongest women I know and to see her break down like this, I haven’t seen her like this since she first got her powers, but like I said to her then I’m going to stand by her side no matter what.”_

I ended the recording and put the tape away in the storage case, I stood up and went up to the wall. I just started punching it repeatedly out of grief and screaming at failing to save Andrew. Then I slid down to the floor and cried for my fallen friend.

After having calmed down and dried my tears I showered, got into some fresh clothes and went to see Daisy. I asked Coulson to turn the cameras off, and he agreed.

The door to the containment room slid open and I saw Daisy on the sectional in the corner. She was in a fetal position, eyes red from tears. I’ve never seen her this broken before, she was a shell of the Daisy I know.

I approached and sat down next to her.

“Hey,” I said in as soft a tone as I could muster. She didn’t reply, to be honest she doesn’t even acknowledge my presence. “Daisy, please say something.”

“What do you want me to say Kaden!” she snapped as she got up and walked to the other side of the coffee table in front of us.

“That it wasn’t your fault,” I replied, “that’s what I want you to say,” I got up and, “I want you to say that none of what you did under his control was your fault.”

“How can I say that, I hurt you most of all,” Daisy replied as fresh tears slid down her cheeks.

“Don’t say that,” I said as I got closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, “You didn’t anything wrong,” I added as I embraced her. She tried to escape my hold, but she gave up and just sobbed in my arms. “It’s okay, just let it out,” and let it out she did until she couldn’t cry anymore.

“How can you still care about me after all I’ve done?” Daisy asked.

“I promised your father I wouldn’t abandon you, and I promise Grant that I would take care of you,” I answered.

I then noticed that the Ultimatrix was glowing purple.

“Oh no,” I said.

“What is it?” Daisy asked as we separated.

“He’s coming,” I replied, and the two of us left the room. I activated my communicator and contacted Coulson.

_“Kaden, what is it?”_

“He’s coming Phil, lockdown the Playground now.”

Phil did so, and Daisy and I headed toward FitzSimmons’ lab.

“Kaden, what is going on?” Jemma asked.

“Hive is coming” *BOOM*, “scratch that, he’s already here.”

Daisy grabbed her gauntlets and that was when I noticed she was still wearing my jacket, I didn’t point it out not at a time like this. 

“Fitz, lock up the lab as soon as we leave, you ready Daisy?” I asked, she nodded and the two of us exited the room.

We then heard someone sprinting down the hall, it was then that I laid eyes on the Primitives, grotesque abominations created by Hive and Dr. Radcliffe, with Daisy’s blood. Daisy and I looked at each other and nodded.

I activated the Ultimatrix and transformed into Heatblast. The two of us ran toward the Primitives and fought them to the highest extent of our abilities. I grabbed a Primitive, punched another one while using my pyrokinesis to burn the one I was holding. I then changed back into my human form, took out my Walther P99 pistol and started shooting. Once I had taken down the last of the Primitives, I noticed that Daisy was gone. Then I heard sounds of a fight coming from the hanger thanks to my enhanced hearing and ran toward it.

I smashed through the blast door leading to the hanger, and saw the Zephyr taking off and Daisy struggling to get up, I went to her side and helped her up as Coulson, Lincoln, Melinda, Mack, and FitzSimmons showed up.

“We have to stop them, they have a bomb they’re going to use to turn millions of people into Inhumans,” Daisy said.

“Let’s get moving,” Coulson said and the seven of us headed to the nearest Quinjet.

Everything was tense, when we got to the Zephyr it was quiet and it didn’t sit right with me at all. “We’ve got to find a way to get Hive away from that bomb,” I said.

“I know, but how any ideas?” Mack asked.

“I’ve got one,” Lincoln said.

We decided to use a hologram of Coulson as bait, that and he wanted to that line from Star Wars, but the plan hinged on one of us flying the Quinjet into space with the bomb inside. Daisy was the one to volunteer, when she said that Lincoln and I looked at each other. We both loved this woman and didn’t want her to die. I made my promise to Lincoln that I would take care of her. Without saying a word Lincoln and I decided that he would be the one to make the sacrifice. The plan went off perfectly, and Hive was lured onto the Quinjet with the bomb and Lincoln already on board. He knocked out Daisy with his powers and we were on the bridge. When she came to the sight was heartbreaking as she said into the radio “Lincoln please you don’t have to do this,” she was weeping.

_“Daisy, it’s okay every Inhuman has a purpose yours is different from mine, Kaden you there?”_ he asked.

“Yeah, I’m here Sparkplug, that was the name I was going to suggest to you before this,” I said tearing up as well.

_“I like it, everyone thank you for everything you gave me a sense of family when I thought I had already lost those I cared about, I’ll see you guys on the other side.”_ Lincoln said as the transmission cut out, indicating that the Quinjet had broken through the atmosphere. We watched as the bomb went off destroying the Quinjet with Lincoln and Hive inside.

I sat down on the floor beside Daisy and held her as she cried. She cried until she passed out, I kept holding her and when we landed back at the Playground, I carried her bridal style back to my bunk because I knew that she wouldn’t be able to sleep alone tonight. I lay her down on my bed as I went to my bathroom to change. I made myself comfortable on a nearby chair and went to sleep myself.

The next morning I woke up to find my bed empty with my jacket laying where Daisy had been. I checked her bunk and she was gone, I knew she was gone because her laptop and phone were still there, she didn’t want to be found.

I went back to my room, took a shower, put on some fresh clothes and packed for my return to New York.

When I returned to the Avengers Compound in Upstate New York, it was quiet. Before all of the bullshit with the Accords, the Compound was full of life. Peter would be spending time with his mother Natasha, Tony would be working in the lab, Rhodey would be reading, and Wanda and Vision would be either in the kitchen or in the common area playing chess. Now it was just empty, the Avengers were divided and for the time being there was nothing that could be done.

“Hey Kaden,” Tony Stark said from the couch.

“Fuck off Stark,” I threw back at him. I was not happy with how things went in Siberia. Zemo got into Tony’s head and it ended with Steve leaving his shield behind, leaving the world without a Captain America.

After a couple months, I just couldn’t stay there, so I packed my things and left my room.

“Where are you going?” Tony asked.

“I’m leaving, I quit,” I replied as I pushed past Tony.

“You can’t quit, we’re short on members.”

“Yeah, we are, because of you!” I snapped, “You let your over in-fucking-flated ego get the best of you and tried to kill an American hero.”

“He killed my parents and Steve lied to me about it, kept it from me.”

“Don’t turn this around on Steve he did that to protect you and look what happened the world doesn’t have the Avengers anymore.”

“Tony, Kaden, break it up,” Rhodey said walking in.

I stopped talking and headed toward the garage to get my car. I put my bag in the trunk when I heard Rhodey’s footsteps, “I’m not apologizing,” I said as I headed toward the driver side door.

“I’m not asking you to,” Rhodey replied, “The Accords and Cap aren’t the only reason you’re leaving.”

“The last few months at SHIELD have taken quite a toll on me, I lost two people I cared about.”

“I’m sorry,” Rhodey replied.

“Yeah, me too” I said as I got in my car, “See you around Rhodey.”

I drove off, leaving the Avengers behind at least for now until by some miracle the Sokovia Accords are repealed. I had already sent a letter to the folks at WHIH news hoping that it will get things moving.

My main priority was tracking down Daisy, she could deny it, but she needed help, and I made a promise to both Grant and Lincoln that I would look after her.

**Epilogue…**

On a dark night, in a forest a hand crept out of the ground, and one who was thought dead had returned, wearing the same clothes he had when he died.

“I can’t believe it, he did it.”

**Grant Ward will return**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go, I hope you enjoyed this little rewrite of the Hive Saga, expect more to come in this redux of the K10 verse.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's the first chapter, let me know what you think in the comments below.


End file.
